I'm Jealous of Hisoka
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Kurapika is being paranoid again and he thinks that Hisoka is flirting with Kuroro and that the latter was actually playing along with the perverted clown. And also, old memories that should’ve remained hidden were suddenly brought out by a person Kurapik


**Title:** I'm Jealous of Hisoka

**Pairing:** Kuropika

**Rating:** PG-13 because my inner self decided to cut the lemon parts

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, angst, major OOCness from Kura (who's doing all the snapping here) and abrupt mood changes

**Summary: **Kurapika is being paranoid again and he thinks that Hisoka is flirting with Kuroro and that the latter was actually playing along with the perverted clown. And also, old memories that should've remained hidden were suddenly brought out by a person Kurapika least expected to do so.

**Notes: **This is my first ever HxH and Kuropika fic. This is set in an AU of course! Kurapika isn't hunting the Genei Ryodan for revenge anymore and he and Kuroro is an official couple here which means he, himself, is a Spider already.

**Disclaimer: **HunterxHunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro. If it were mine, I'd have made Kuropika lovers in the end.

* * *

"How could you!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, Kuroro."

"I'm sorry Kurapika but I don't know what you're talking about," defended Kuroro Lucifer as he closed the book he was reading to look at his fuming lover who was standing before him, eyebrow twitching with irritation. He had no idea what he had done this time to piss the boy off again. It was still early morning and this has been the third time in two days that after he had arrived from a raid, he found the Kuruta mad at him like hell for no particular reason.

Ok. He _had_ a reason but it wasn't enough to cause him to go haywire like now.

"You absolutely know what I'm talking about!" snapped Kurapika while unceremoniously sitting on the couch parallel to the bed Kuroro was occupying. He glared at the man for being so indifferent and stubborn. He knew he was being inconsiderate to be shouting at the top of his lungs early in the morning where most of the inhabitants of the hotel they were staying in were still probably sleeping but as always, if he was being deliberately ignored by Kuroro, he always ends up reprimanding the older man with all the energy he has.

"Is this about this morning's raid again?"

"Pretty quick for someone who doesn't know what I'm talking about," retorted the chain assassin while briefly plastering a very sarcastic smile on his face before frowning again.

"You were tired and asleep Kurapika," explained Kuroro softly, with the voice of a husband soothing an angry wife. _My little Kuruta, you've been giving me lots of headache lately._ "I knew that you had to use your Eyes again when we raided the auction last night and I'm sure it drained a lot of energy from you. And the raid today was a sudden decision I had to make. I realized that… Hisoka might leave us permanently this week and if we'd make the raid in the mansion later than today, there's a high risk of being undermanned."

"What is this mansion you had raided that needed so much of Hisoka's abilities for you to pull it off successfully?"

"You're not jealous by any chance now, are you?" teased Kuroro, trying to antagonize the already seething blonde.

"Kuroro…I. am. Not! And take me seriously, will you!"

The leader of Genei Ryodan laughed, unable to contain the amusement he was getting from the puce-like face of his angered lover. He wasn't a sadist in any way but it was a rare opportunity to see an incensed Kurapika who always seemed so calm, collected and civil around the other Ryodan members. Tilting his head, he smiled thoughtfully and waved his hand.

"The only time I'll take you seriously is when you calm that head of yours and talk to me without having to use your Crimson Eyes."

Kurapika blink and gave his lover a questioning look. The chain assassin then stood up to scrutinize himself at the mirror. To his horror, he had unconsciously activated his Red Eyes in his anger. Knowing that having it activated anywhere near the Ryodan, ex-enemies or not, is fatal, he slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breathe to calm himself. After several seconds, he opened them again and was glad to see sky blue staring back at him. He walked away from the mirror and sat beside Kuroro who was smiling at him. He felt himself blush for the first time that morning.

"I've calmed down now, so would you mind telling me the reason you had to tag along that perverted joker? And didn't you say that you don't trust him anymore?" asked Kurapika, eyes burning with intense but feigned innocence as he looked at Kuroro that the man might've actually believed his act if it weren't for the 'perverted joker' description on the end.

_No need to ask, he IS jealous. _

"Hmm," began Kuroro as though he was thinking of the proper words to say. It would've been easier on his part to do so if only Kurapika wasn't caressing his cheek as though he were a kitten. "It's actually more of a circus than a mansion, that place."

"A circus?" Kurapika's hand withdrew from Kuroro's cheek and settled on his collar. "You went robbing a circus? Have you no shame—ok, you have no shame I know that—but robbing a circus…what for? A circus you say… what good would robbing a circus have on you? Headlines tomorrow would be about you people robbing a small circus! What just happened to your reputation as the infamous and never-cross-our-way S-class thieves who go around robbing the only source of income of small people? We talked about this Kuroro and I said that you never should---"

Kuroro sighed and closed his eyes. _He just mentioned circus six times. Where's the more collected Kurapika when you need one?_

Kurapika's rant was cut off when Kuroro pulled him down on his lap and give him a silencing kiss. He tried to pull away but the other man was stronger than him and Kuroro had his hand on Kurapika's nape, forcing him to lock lips with him. It was only when there was a loud knock on the door did Kuroro let go of Kurapika and find his right cheek bright red from a slap delivered by the infuriated blond instantly after he was able to breathe.

Kuroro only frowned a little before setting back his poker face. "I'll deal with you later," he muttered before answering the door, and leaving Kurapika on the bed, blue eyes trying to burn a hole through his back.

Kuroro opened the door and found him face to face with the center of all trouble, the prince of perverts, the clown for all seasons, the king of his cards.

Genei Ryodan #4, Hisoka, the pervert. Well, that was what Kurapika and Machi kept telling him.

"What brings you here Hisoka?" asked Kuroro, face showing displeasure of being interrupted with his 'moment' with his blonde. "I believe I gave you perraid to go anywhere after the circus raid."

"Yes you did, of course," chuckled Hisoka, his voice successfully unnerving Kurapika who was still sitting on the bed, listening intently on the conversation. "But then, I had this feeling that I'm being talked about somewhere around here and I think I am being involved rather… intimately?"

Kurapika turned red, not because of embarrassment but of anger. Oh, how he loved to tear the clown into pieces with his own hands right now, with or without the use of his chains.

Hisoka smiled evilly upon seeing Kurapika's expression and interpreted it as a 'yes, you are right and I am embarrassed' response from the blond. He ran his hand through his hair and heaved a deep sigh before leaning towards Kuroro, making the man make a step backwards, expression unchanging.

"Yes, you are being talked about here right now, and Kurapika seems jealous of you, anyway, this is such nonsense," said Kuroro while spotting Kurapika's fiery expression out of the corner of his eye. "Is that all you came here for?"

"Of course not Dancho," said Hisoka, with another step towards the man. Kuroro did not move.

When Hisoka looked like he tried to reach for Kuroro's face, Kurapika already had his Red Eyes activated. The sight was scary but Hisoka paid no heed to the furious blonde. He then rested his hand on the wall besides Kuroro's head and grasped the raven-haired man's chin, showing the blonde a rise in interest on the Dancho.

"You promised Dancho."

Kuroro was silent for a moment, his gaze leaving Hisoka briefly before locking upon them again. _You have the nerve to touch me Hisoka. _

"_That_?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten."

"No, I have not."

Hisoka smiled. Not an innocent or genuine smile of course.

"It's good to hear that then," muttered the clown as he released Kuroro's chin while looking at Kurapika. His gaze did not leave the blonde as he said his next words which guaranteed the destruction of the Genei Ryodan leader's room minutes later.

"Then I'll wait for you, tonight, in Zonque City's Pegasus, as you promised."

"Pegasus it is then."

"Glad to know I'd be given a chance to play _with_ you before I leave, Kuroro Lucifer."

Only a blur of blue and blonde warned Kuroro that Kurapika had pinned Hisoka, who was grinning like a madman, to the ground, shaking fist raised, eyes glowing bright red and hand wrapped tightly around the card master's neck.

"Jealous are we?"

"Shut up clown. PEGASUS! PLAY with Kuroro! You really have the _nerve_ to say that in front of me," hissed the chain user, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Hisoka chuckled, his own eyes crinkling with amusement. Kuroro had one elegant eyebrow rise with increasing interest.

"What were you thinking Ku-ru-ta?"

"Don't you dare say the name of my tribe with your filthy lips!"

"Getting personal now, don't you think, dancho?"

Kuroro sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, while wincing when it got caught with one of the tangles made by Kurapika's 'massaging' earlier. He looked at his lover who was still trying to asphyxiate Hisoka, and to the latter who looked nowhere near frightened but was actually showing amusement like him.

"Stop it Kurapika, it's not what you think it is."

"And pray tell me what am I thinking?" glared the blonde, eyes never leaving the clown's. _How I want to punch your disgusting face, you perverted clown. Looking at you makes me sick. I wonder how Kuroro manages to tolerate your presence._

"Since it's related to Pegasus, it's something sexual. That's what you're thinking."

"And tell me, is it not true?" asked Kurapika, his voice coated with mistrust and anger in waves lashing out at Kuroro. "What would two people like your selves be doing in a place like that? Don't tell me you're going there just to play cards? If it's so, I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

Kurapika could hear Hisoka snickering beneath him. "Oh the irony…" muttered the jester.

"Kurapika," started Kuroro, not knowing what to say because of amazement from the blonde's words. "If you'd get off of Hisoka so that we could talk about things… decently? I think _I _am getting jealous."

"Yeah right Kuroro," said a sarcastic Kurapika while getting off Hisoka, not bothering to apologize when his nails caused the red marks the clown will be sporting on his neck for the rest of the day.

Hisoka touched his neck, feeling the temporary depression made by the Kuruta's fingernails. He smiled and said, "feels like kiss marks."

"Fu--"

"Kurapika!"

"He started it!"

"Stop acting like an overly jealous wife, will you? And listen to me for heaven's sake."

Kurapika shut his mouth and turned as red as a tomato. Kuroro could feel the Judgment Chain threatening to pierce him somewhere out there…

Kuroro sat down on the bed and motioned Kurapika to sit beside him. When the blonde got up and was pretty slow in doing so, Hisoka slapped him on the backside, pushing him towards Kuroro forcefully. When Kurapika realized what had hit him, and WHO had done so, there was no need to think twice but to lash out his chains and continue the asphyxiation process on that damn clown. Hisoka felt the chain wrap around his neck and he realized they were as cold as Kurapika's hands when they were clamped there previously.

"You've become less tolerating than usual," muttered Hisoka without even struggling against the chains around him.

"I will become less tolerating if need be when dealing with a pervert like you," growled Kurapika, about to tighten the chain around Hisoka's abdomen when Kuroro summoned his book of stolen abilities and got one which froze its target, preventing Kurapika from crushing Hisoka.

"Kurapika, calm down, will you? And as for you Hisoka, stop harassing everyone in the building. Especially MY Kurapika."

"Hmm… You are as possessive as they say, dancho."

"I do steal the finest and most beautiful relics and artifacts that my hands can lay on, being a Genei Ryodan. Knowing that these rare and unique possessions are underneath my protection, I rather not share them with anyone else."

With those said, Kurapika's chain fell limp around Hisoka and came crashing to the ground. For some reason, he felt his stomach doing several expert back flips, the reaction quite different from what he was feeling.

"Oh really?" asked Hisoka mockingly, although glad that he was set free from his temporary bondage. "Neither of the two kids is here for me to lay my hands on so I thought _he'd_"—he glanced at Kurapika—"be enough until I find either of them again."

"Leave Gon and Killua alone," muttered Kurapika under his breathe after feeling his stomach start to relax and still again.

Hisoka leaned against the doorframe and made a fake sigh, eyebrows arched to show his disregard for the blonde's words. He brought out his cards and started to shuffle them, twirling two or three cards every now and then. "You wouldn't know a joke if it bit you Kura-_chan_."

Kuroro shook his head and sighed. He was sighing a lot these days and these two Ryodan 'members' are quite doing a good job of making him do so.

"Hisoka, if you may," Kuroro nodded towards the direction of the corridor leading away from the room, "we would like to have some privacy."

Hisoka gave a mock bow and threw an annoying smile at Kurapika before waving and leaving. Kuroro made a mental note not to have Hisoka and Kurapika inside the same room ever again.

It may reduce one of the causes of his frequent headaches.

He turned around seconds later to find an overly angry Kuruta glaring at him. "You agreed to…you know… with him! First a raid with him being an 'important asset' and now… this! How long have you been betraying me Kuroro Lucifer?"

Kuroro felt like laughing at the last question of his Kuruta but managed to stop himself, remembering not to incense the blonde further.

"No I have not agreed to do 'you know' with him, what you are thinking is far from what we, that is, I and Hisoka, have in mind and no, not ever, not even once, have I tried or been trying to betray you. Satisified?"

"No."

"You're hard to please."

"Good you know," snapped Kurapika, though there was a little tug at the corner of his lips. "Kuroro, what is this promise between you two and why did you oh-so-need Hisoka for the raid?"

Kuroro almost rolled his eyes at the annoying question of his lover. _Oh, if you weren't cute when you're ranting like that._ Kuroro slapped himself for having stray thoughts.

"Kurapika, it is a circus and you know he'd be the best man for the job."

"Why?"

"He is a clown, obviously."

"He doesn't act anywhere near it. A perverted homicidal maniac perhaps."

"Perverted or not, he was the only one willing to enter the circus and he was the only one who wouldn't be right away suspected as a Ryodan."

"You could hide yourselves right?"

"Not all Spiders are morning persons like me, Kurapika," shrugged Kuroro while taking his abandoned book back in his arms. "They rather not use uncontrollable nen early in the morning."

"Uncontrollable?" asked Kurapika while folding his legs beneath him as he made himself comfortable beside the dancho.

"I guess you didn't know yet but usually, the time when most of the Ryodan's powers are at their peak is early morning."

"Why is that?"

"Because, obviously, as a form of self-defense, the Ryodan increase their nen several times more in the night when they rest and have the tendency to become off-guard, especially when sleeping, so when dawn breaks and an unfortunate person happens to cross their path, waking them up for example, he'd probably be dead before he realizes what hit him."

"But when I woke up Nobunaga--"

"Oh, there are restrictions unconsciously imposed on all the Spiders, Kurapika. Like, no hurting fellow members. It's a subconscious rule imposed on each Ryodan. I don't know if they have noticed but although you hear them talking about ripping each other's head off sooner or later, they don't really mean it. It's an unspoken understanding and rule."

"I didn't know that."

"Didn't know that there was such rule or that Ryodan had morals?"

"Both perhaps."

Kuroro chuckled. "Hisoka was willing to do the job anyway. It was like a farewell gift for everyone, although he wasn't really a real Spider in the first place."

"Gift?"

"For you in particular."

Kurapika stared. He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking about what Kuroro just said. His mind seemed to not want to process the information his koibito has told him. Hisoka? Giving him a gift? That was absurd!

"I know what you're thinking Kurapika," said Kuroro gently while snapping his book shut. "The thought seems absurd since you are supposed to be an enemy to him to begin with… But then, didn't you ever think that for some reason, Hisoka seems to be fond of your power."

"I wish he wasn't--"

"He told me that you were a worthy opponent," continued Kuroro, as if he didn't hear the blonde. "And he wanted to show his respect for you through this…"

Kurapika stared at Kuroro as the man materialized his skills book and selected a skill which made a thing appear from his hidden compartment. The Kuruta could only blink surprise as the same chilling feeling engulfed his senses every time a part of his deceased tribe came too close to him. In front of him, floating several inches from Kuroro's hands was a pair of Red Eyes, enclosed in a crystal vial.

"Those are…"

"A pair of Red eyes," supplied Kuroro, while handing Kurapika the bottle. "The circus was just a façade to cover up the illegal auctioning the people inside are doing. I managed to get a hold from a reliable source that a pair of Kuruta Eyes were being auctioned early morning today so we decided to go there. I wanted to get them personally but Hisoka insisted he does it. And of course, the favor didn't go without a price though he wanted to do it 'willingly'. It's a game of cards tonight in Pegasus."

"…"

"Kurapika?"

"It…is… a game of cards then?" asked Kurapika, voice almost inaudible.

"Yes," Kuroro answered, trying to comprehend his lover who had his head bowed, black aura surrounding him. He saw Kurapika move his lips but heard no words from them.

"I…can't…won't…thank--"

"You don't need to thank him Kurapika," comforted Kuroro with a smile while getting off the bed. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on the cheek of the blonde. "He'll probably forget about it anyway. And… I think we have more pressing matters to attend to now."

Kurapika looked up and saw Kuroro smiling at him, making his heart skip a beat. Every time there was a situation where heated arguments usually arise, a smile out of nowhere from Kuroro would instantly melt his heart, making him willing to forget everything and just concentrate on the man before him. Knowing this fact, and glad to see that comforting smile again, he tiptoed and planted a long kiss on the Ryodan Head's lips, showing he understood. It was only when Kuroro held his shoulders and gently broke the kiss did he open his eyes again to see the smile on Kuroro's face replaced by an evil grin.

An evil grin.

Kurapika blinked.

Browsing through his intimate memories with Kuroro, an evil grin usually was a sign of the beginning of an evil plan. And an evil plan promised nothing but Kurapika torture. And a Kurapika torture was something located at the bottom part of the blonde's Want-to-Experience-At-The-Moment things.

"You're not actually considering what I told earlier…ne, Kuroro?" muttered a blushing Kurapika before going "Ah!" as his suddenly energetic lover pushed him down the bed, strong hands pinned beside his head, dark eyes, searching for whatever it was in those blood red eyes.

Kurapika gulped. _Me and my big mouth… I was wrong… It's just playing cards. It's nothing sexual… It's nothing like **this.**_

"You promised, Kurapika," came Kuroro's hoarse whisper near the Chain wielder's left ear. A small kiss was planted below the said ear, making the hair on the back of Kurapika's neck stand on end.

"I wasn't serious that time Kuroro!" defended Kurapika. "I was just mad at you and I said that upon impulse! I don't want you to do this to me!" _Not yet…_

"Liar," hissed Kuroro while sitting on Kurapika, materializing again his Spells book. "You're a terrible liar my dear Kuruta. Your eyes, those unfathomable pool of blood-colored orbs tell everything, things which are opposite to what you are now saying."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes and stared at the Spells book. Slowly, shakily, he asked his koibito who was now pinning him securely on the bed, his eyes browsing through the pages of his book.

"Can't we talk this over, Kuroro Lucifer?"

"No."

"Not now, please?"

"No. I've waited so long for this opportunity."

"Kuroro!"

"You've offered yourself when you said I can do anything to you if your speculations were wrong. And clearly, you were wrong."

Kurapika knew arguing with Kuroro now would do nothing to release him from this predicament he is in right now. He said it himself, didn't he? He just dug a grave for himself when he did that, didn't he? Trying to delay the inevitable, he asked something which bothered him.

"What do you need your book for?"

"A useful spell."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?"

Kuroro chuckled. Kurapika knew he was going to die. Kuroro _never, _as in, _never_ _ever_ chuckled.

"Hmm… Of course not, after all this years of making you come after me, why would I do such foolish action now?"

"Then what is this 'useful' spell for, pray tell me?" asked Kurapika, raising his hand to touch his lover's chest.

"'Bondage'", muttered Kuroro and before Kurapika could land his palm on Kuroro's ivory skin, he felt invisible strings tie his arms and legs to the bed. As he used his eyes, which were now as round as saucers, he saw red nen threads faintly glowing as the early rays of the sun gave them a sharp and steely appearance.

"K-Kuroro Lucifer! What is the meaning of this!"

"Calm down my little Kuruta," soothed Kuroro, while softly pressing a finger on the blonde's pink lips, a 'serene' smile plastered on his face.

"You tell me to calm down when I'm tied up like this!" glared Kurapika, annoyed by the fact that such a nen skill would be useful in moments like this. "These threads are no ordinary threads! They're going to cut me if I struggle!"

"That's why shouldn't."

"Kuroro, I… I don't want to do it like this!"

"You're in no position to complain."

"I have all the rights to do so!"

"You said to do whatever I'd tell you if you were wrong."

"I won't submit to you!"

"Who said you won't?"

"I said so!"

"And does your opinion matter this time?"

"It does! And if I say I don't want to, I---"

Kuroro, tired of hearing nothing but rants and complaints coming from his blushing and growing-cuter-by-the-second lover, silenced him again for the second time with a deep and commanding kiss. Kurapika, having been attacked severely by Kuroro, could do nothing but let the man's insistent tongue in his mouth, giving away the hidden sweetness of his own. But this didn't last long because when Kurapika realized that he was submitting to the dark-haired man, he tried to struggle and breakaway from the kiss. His hands exerted force on the threads, cutting the smooth skin beneath them, making Kurapika elicit a moan of pain which Kuroro interpreted as pleasure.

"You're submitting to me easily Kurapika," said Kuroro as he ran his long fingers down Kurapika's chest, and stopping on the button just below his collarbone.

"It's the threads that are hurting me! It's not because of your doing Kuroro," defended Kurapika, through gritted teeth. _I cannot be an uke forever Kuroro, I swear…_

"Really?" mocked Kuroro, as he undid the first button of Kurapika's shirt. "We'll see about the truth of those words as we go on."

"S-Stop it Kuroro!" yelled Kurapika as his last button came undone. "Don't you dare… don't you dare--"

"Dare what, Kurapika?"

"… Just get off me, will you?"

"Rape you? How would this be rape if you're willing? And isn't this normal for lovers?"

"As you can see, I am not willing and it's not yet the right time Kuroro."

"We've been doing this for six--"

"You can't force me every time you want to! We're doing this for six months, fine, I know that, but you just can't do it if you only feel like doing it! Think about me Kuroro! Do I really want this now?"

Kuroro was silent for a moment before he grasped Kurapika's chin and bent down to make his face hover several inches from the blonde's. He did not smile or raise an eyebrow. He just stared at his lover for several more minutes. Kurapika stared back, unwilling to look away. It was only when Kurapika felt like he was being melted by Kuroro's gaze did he look away.

"Yes. You want this now and the reason you can't look me in the eye any longer is because you know you are lying to yourself. Kurapika, show me that I belong to you and you belong to me and neither Hisoka or Leorio could come between us."

Kurapika's eyes went wide as he heard the word Leorio from Kuroro's lips. Leorio… Leorio… What had happened to him? Everything about the past seemed so… unclear. Leorio… He had left him when he joined the Spiders. He didn't promise to return, but, had Leorio been waiting since then? Was he really waiting? Did he still hope Kurapika, would come back?

"Kurapika?" asked Kuroro, now looking worried. "I…I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"No… I just remembered… a friend," muttered Kurapika before closing in the gap between him and Kuroro, his kiss filled with nothing but confusion and a want to be comforted. _Kuroro, why did you have to remind him now? Why?_

"Stop Kurapika," ordered Kuroro as he broke away from the kiss. "I shouldn't have mentioned Leorio."

"No… It's ok. Just… don't speak his name ever again."

"I'm sorry."

"Kuroro?" asked Kurapika as he felt the threads that tied him to the bed go limp before disappearing. He sat up and nursed his wrist as his lover got off him and sat at the end of the bed, back turned towards him.

"I'm sorry, I was selfish," muttered Kuroro while getting his coat (which by some miracle was on the floor and not on Kuroro's body). "I have to prepare for the next raid again, I'm sorry. You should still be resting if it weren't for me. I'll just do it some other time with you."

"Kuroro… I've… I've changed my mind…" _I think I need you to comfort me now… You shouldn't have brought him up in the first place! The pervert clown, I can tolerate but… Leorio's thoughts…_ "I want you to… I want you beside me."

Kuroro smiled and looked at Kurapika apologetically. He turned around and gently made Kurapika lie down on the bed before doing the same beside the blonde and pulling the blanket over them both."

"I'll stay here with you," said Kuroro, mentally noting that he would need to prepare hours later for the raid after the blonde has fallen asleep. "Just rest ok? I seem to have awakened a ghost of the past… It's not good to do something when there's someone who's playing in your head right now besides me."

"Kuroro, I'm sorry."

"No Kurapika, _I _am sorry," whispered Kuroro as he kissed the forehead of Kurapika and threw and arm around his koibito's waist. "The past should belong in the past… You told me that before."

Kurapika was silent for several minutes, making Kuroro think he had fallen asleep. It was when Kurapika had snuggled closer Kuroro did the dark-haired man ask again.

"Kurapika?"

"Yeah… I've said that before. But sometimes, we tend to forget that the past can come back to haunt the present and the future."

"…"

"…"

"Kurapika?"

"You'll still go tonight?"

"Aa. I did promise Hisoka."

"Uh, ok…"

"…"

"…"

"Kurapika?"

"…"

Kuroro looked at his angel and saw that Kurapika was already asleep. He smiled sadly before he brought Kurapika closer to his chest. He rested his chin on the soft mop of golden hair and sighed with frustration with the turn of events.

_Someday Kuroro Lucifer… Someday you'll regret you've said those things…_

"I love you Kurapika," whispered Kuroro to his lover who couldn't hear him. "I promise I'll never ever let you go. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

**-owari-**

**A/N: **Now there you go. For some reason, I feel sad. --;; I don't know what made me insert Leorio in the fic though. Maybe I also miss him though I try to deny that fact. Anyway, thanks for reading guys… Comments & criticisms appreciated. And oh, I think if this one gets good reviews and encouragement, I might do a sequel. Might, ok? Might… I would though if you _really_ insist.


End file.
